Parent Trap  Yugioh Version
by ladyruby14
Summary: Seto & Serenity get a divorce and their children meet 12 years later and switch places & the boy acts like the sister & the girl acts like her brother. Read this humorous tale on they try to get their parents back together and keep their gender a secret.
1. Chapter 1

A girl called Sekiya with creamy beige skin with a caramel tint, long wavy black hair and hazelnut eyes got off the bus that took her to the coed camp on the outskirts of London, England .Sekiya was your typical everyday 13 year old girl who just happened to be the daughter of the famous fashion designer and wedding planner Lady Ruby aka Serenity Wheeler.

As Sekiya walked towards the middle of the camp where the luggage was located she was super relieved that no one noticed her or people would be swarming for her autograph or a picture of her mom.

" Here are the bags " thought Sekiya as she walked to the small mound of luggage with hers on the top. Just when she was about to reach for her bag some counserlers threw more bags on top of hers.

" Uggh didn't the idiots see me trying to get my bag " mumbled Sekiya as she tried to get pull out her bag but was unsuccessful.

Just then three girls shouted " Hey Sekiya " as the ran towards her.

" Oh hey Kimi, Natasha, Siara " said Sekiya. Kimi, Siara, Natasha where her three best friends who had older brothers Elliot, Osiris, and Yuki. Natasha, 13 years old, and Elliot, 14 years old, and Yuki, 14 years old, where the children of Joey and Mai Wheeler which made them her three only cousins. Elliot and Natasha had creamy baige skin ,blonde hair and purple eyes but Natasha's hair was more of a blondish brownish color while Elliot's was a yellowish blonde. Yuki had coffee colored skin , black hair, and brown eyes because he was adopted by Mai and Joey from Atlanta Georgia in the USA at 7 months. Kimi,13 years old, Siara,13 years old, and Osiris,14 years old, were the children of Yugi and Tea [check what yugi's last name was] . Natasha and Osiris had creamy beige skin with a light brown tint, brown hair and brown eyes while Siara had caramel brown skin, long wavy black hair, and amber eyes. The reason Siara looked nothing like her siblings or parents because Yugi and Tea adopted her when she was 6 months from Cairo, Egypt. Out of all of her three best friends Siara and Sekiya where the closes.

" When did you get here " asked Siara "

" Yeah we've been here about an hour looking for you" said Kimi

" Oh I just got here about 10 minutes ago" said Sekiya

" You got your bag yet " said Natasha while filing her nails

" No its under all the rest of the bags" said Sekiya showing them her bag.

" Oh that that's easy" said Natasha putting her file away and grabbing the strap and pulled it out on the first tug.

" Easy for you to say muscle girl " said Sekiya as she got her bag from Natasha

" So which cabin are you in " said Siara

" Cabin 9 "

" Great we're in the same cabin " said Kimi excitedly

" Any one wants to have a dueling contest with the other cabins " said Sekiya

" Why so we can mop the floor out of them " said Siara " And make someone cry"

" Duh " said Sekiya, Kimi, and Natasha smiling

" Ok I'm in " said Siara also smiling

As they walked towards the cabin a limo honked behind indicating for them to move.

" Who is in their " said Natasha. As they moved out the way.

" Who knows and who cares " said Sekiya " Come on you guys race you to the cabin". Then all four girls raced towards their cabins.

A 13 year old boy with spiky brown hair that went a little past his shoulders, creamy beige skin with a very light brown tint that was hardly noticeable, and amber eyes stepped out of a limo. The boy called Seth looked around the coed camp, much to the dismay of his father, and smiled that he was able to convince his father to let him go to camp with his friends.

" I will never know how you convinced Seto to let you come here " said his uncle Mokuba as he stepped out of the lime next to Seth " Seto would have never let me go to camp almost 700 miles away from him with out at least 6 bodyguards at your age.

" I know " said Seth. Seth's father Seto Kaiba, yes Seth's father was Seto Kaiba the president of his ever so famous company KaibaCorp, was very protective of his only son. Sometimes over protective that he sent 6 bodyguards with him to school when he started middle school which made it very hard for him to make friends. Seth had did everything to convince his father to let him go to camp from cooking him bentos for lunch, writing a paragraph on why he should let him go without bodyguards, not talking to him, getting on his knees begging him, and using the puppy eyed look.

" Ok lets check this list off what Seto said you needed so Seto want have heart attack because I didn't check" said Mokuba rolling his eyes."Honestly I don't know what your fathers going to do when you go off to college. Anyway way toothbrush.

"Check" said Seth

" pictures of the family"

" Check" said Seth

" Lotions, bug repellent"

" Check"

" You know what I'll just have to see Seto have a heart attack because with the length of this list you're going to miss camp" said Mokuba tearing the list in half. Seth smiled.

"Well I guess its time for me to head back to Japan" said Mokuba smiling at him " Oh almost forgot here are some new dueling cards maybe you'll actually fine someone who won't get beat in 5 minutes by you and your friends.

" Thanks" said Seth putting the new card in his deck case." But I seriously doubt that's going to happen.

" Yeah you're probably right" said Mokuba ruffling his hair. " Well its time for me go. I hope you have a great time at camp kido.

" Thanks " said Seth as Mokuba put out his head and they did the made up handshake they made when Seth was six.

"Well see ya in 3 weeks " said mokuba through the window when he was in the car." I'll miss you and be safe. Love ya

" Love you to" said Seth as the limo drove off.

When Seth got the number of his cabin he made his way to the cabin. A lot of people had noticed him as the son of Seto Kaiba much to his dismay because people were whispering and he saw a group of girls giggling. One of the giggling girls had come towards him and started to flirt.

" Hey cutie " said the girl ,who looked around 15, batted her eyelids and putting the tips of her fingers on his chest " Hey me and a couple of my friends are having a little get together. Why don't you drop by and we can have some fun."

She then started to move her hand across his chest in circles until Seth gave her e death glare

" Why would I want to surrounded by giggling girls who have an IQ of 1 " said Seth coldly pushing her hand off his chest. The girl looked at him in horror and quickly ran back to her friends in tears who looked toward him but soon looked away when he sent them death glares.

After that little incident no one bothered him and he was able to head to his cabin in seconds. When he went in he looked around and saw that the cabin was cozy. It had a table, fireplace, couch, and to his surprise a tv . Their was a door that he guessed went to the bedroom. As he went in the room that had 4 beds and 4 drawers he saw his friends Yuki, Elliot, and Osiris putting up posters and other little things.

" Hey Seth" said Yuki as he turned around from putting up posters.

" What's up" said Elliot

" How you doing " said Osiris

" Hey you guys " said Seth. As he put his stuff on his bed and sat down on Yuki's bed with the rest of the boys.

" I still can't believe your dad actually let you come" said Elliot

" Me and you both" said Seth" You all brought you all your decks right because my uncle gave us some new cards

"Of course " said all three boys. They then started looking through each others decks and the new cards Mokuba gave them. Well Yuki, Elliot, and Osiris were. Seth was fingering hid chain and couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen.

" Hey Seth. You okay" said Yuki waving his hand in front of Seth's face

" Yeah. Why you ask" said Seth

" Because we called your name like 7 times" said Elliot

" Oh I'm sorry" said Seth

" You sure" said Osiris

" Yeah I'm fine now let's see these cards before I take all the good ones" said Seth shaking the feeling off. All four boys then started shouting and arguing over who got which cards.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

" Wow that was one heck of a basketball match " said Sekiya as she, Siara, Natasha, and Kimi where walking from the tennis court.

" I know" said Natasha " I'm exhausted "

" Hey did you all see the looks on those boys faces when we went four on four with them and beat them" said Siara.

"That was so funny. One of them started crying" said Kimi as they all started laughing.

" Well that's what they get for making snide remarks about us playing basketball" said Sekiya "So what do you guys want to do next"

" Let's check out the fencing over their" said Natasha pointing to a fencing field a couple of feet away. The other girls nodded and made their way to the fencing field. As they got their the co- head counselor was calling out for a challenger against the undefeated champion who had their back turned away from the girls.

" I'll take a whack at it" said Sekiya

" Looks like we have ourselves a challenger" said the counselor called Martha as Sekiya put on her equipment and picked up her sword and made her way to the middle of the field. She watched as the boy, so she guessed because he was with Yuki, Elliot, and Osiris

, walked towards her. For some odd reason she felt like she knew him.

" Ready swords" said Martha as she snapped Sekiya out of her thoughts. " 1,2,3 Begin!

Sekiya's challenger moved towards her and started attacking her but she deflected all the attacks. As they made their way to the some stacks of hay infront of the counselors cabin the boy knocked her sword out of her hands and was ½ and inch from poking her when she moved out the way with seconds to spare and stepped on the hay stack and caught her sword as it fell.

" Nice catch" said the boy.

" Thanks" said Sekiya as they made their way up the stairs still attacking and deflecting. Sekiya was able to back the boy up against the railing.  
" Touche" said Sekiya as she poked him but as she poked him he fell over the rail in to this huge bucket of water.

" Oh my god are you okay" said Sekiya running over to the railing and putting her hand out over the railing. " Let me help you"

" No let me help you" said the boy grabbing her hand and pulling her in.

" What was that for" yelled Sekiya

" Me you're the one who pushed me in" said the boy as they both got out the bucket and turned their backs on each other and taking their head gear off.

" Looks like we have ourselves a new champion Sekiya Wheeler" said Martha " Okay Seth and Sekiya turn around and shake hands.

When Seth and Sekiya both reluctantly faced each other everybody gasped. The reason everybody gasped was because Seth and Sekiya looked a lot alike. As a matter a fact if you took away Sekiya's long black hair and dyed it brown and cut it to the length's of Seth and put her in boy's clothing they could be mistaken as identical twins boys also goes the same way if Seth dyed his hair black and put on girls clothes they'd also look like identical twin girls. As Seth was the first to recover he put his hand out for Sekiya to shake. When Sekiya took his hand she felt something she didn't know what she felt but she felt something. Seth had felt the same thing but quickly let go of her hand.

" Why's everybody staring at us said" said Seth glaring at some of the people who looked at him weirdly.

" Don't you see it" said Sekiya curiously

" See what" asked Seth questioningly

" The resemblance between us two" said Sekiya

" Wait the resemblance between me and you" said Seth almost laughingly. Sekiya nodded. " Well lets see turn side ways". Sekiya rolled her eyes but did as he said." Now the other way"

" Well lets see. Your eyes are a bit inward and that nose but well that's why plastic surgery was invented for people like you" said Seth smirking.

" Why you-" started Sekiya angrily

" Wait I'm not quite done yet" said Seth " You want to know the real difference between us"

" I know how to fence and you don't or I have class or you don't. Take your pick" said Sekiya glaring at him

" Why you little dog" said Seth harshly.

Both children were about to take a step towards each other before the counselor stopped them.

" Okay Sekiya" said Martha as she looked at Seth. " I mean Seth no Sekiya .Seth. Uggh you took look so much alike".

After hearing the comment Martha said Seth and Sekiya both glared at her than each their and angrily walked off in different directions with their friends followed closely behind.

" Uggh I can't believe the nerve of that guy" said Sekiya angrily as she paced around the room."I'm so pissed off by that guy"

" Well you're about to get even more pissed off" said Natasha

" Why" said Sekiya

" Well remember when we planned for us and the other cabins to have a duel contest" said Kimi

" Yeah" said Sekiya suspiciously

" Well turns out the counselors won't let us have one" said Siara

" WHAT! WHY THE HELL WON'T THEY LET US HAVE ONE" yelled Sekiya.

" Because turns out dueling is banned here" said Siara

" WHO THE HELL BANS DUELING AT A CAMP FOR CHILDREN!" yelled Sekiya once again. " WHAT THEY DON'T PLAY DUEL MONSTERS IN ENGLAND.

"Yes they play duel monsters in England" said Kimi rolling her eyes at Sekiya's behavior.

" THAN WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE DUEL" yelled Sekiya

" Stop yelling Sekiya. Geez you can be as worse as my dad" said Natasha rolling her eyes. "Anyway we can't duel because the last time their was a duel here a big fight ended up happening and 4 people were sent to the hospital.

"Well that just means were going to have to do something else" said Sekiya sitting on her bed and crossing her arms.

" Well what do you suggest" said Kimi

" Well what about I declare thumb war" said Siara snapping her finger. The other girls looked at her questioningly. " I mean we use are decks and instead of using regular and that could determine who has the best deck and we could also bet some money or objects.

" That sounds interesting" said Osiris as he came in the room.

" How long have you been here" said Kimi

" Since Sekiya's yelling about dueling" said Osiris " I try get away from Seth's yelling but I just end up hearing his long lost sisters".

" Yeah only in a nightmare I'd be related to that demon from Hell" retorted Sekiya " Anyway how do you know him Siris.

" We go to the same school and have the same classes" said Osiris " Anyway what's this I hear about a I declare war game with are dueling decks and some betting"

" Since we can't duel were going to see who has the best deck " Sekiya looking through her deck of cards. "So pass the word on alright"

" Alright" said Osiris as he left their cabin towards his on

When Osiris came back to his cabin he was relieved to see that Seth had finally stopped yelling.

" Where have you been" said Elliot as he , Seth, and Yuki where sorting out their decks.

" At Seth's long lost sister's cabin" joked Osiris sitting on his bed.

" Yeah only in a nightmare I'd be related to that demon from hell" said Seth harshly

" Sekiya said the same thing" said Osiris "Anyway she said their playing I declare war with the dueling cards at their cabin with the other cabins"

" Why's the idiot playing "I declare war" instead of just dueling" said Seth

" Dueling is banned at this camp" said Yuki

" Who the hell bans dueling" said Elliot

" Some incident happened the last time which ended up in four people going to the hospital" said Osiris. " So are we going"

" What do we get out of this Osiris" said Seth

" Who ever wins has the best deck and a little bit of betting with whatever but specifically money"

" Hmm I guess I have nothing better to do" said Seth " Anyway it gives me a chance to humiliate her.

" I wouldn't be so sure of yourself. Sekiya's deck is pretty strong" said Yuki

" Will see about that when I go up against her" said Seth taking out his sketch pad and walking out the room.


End file.
